


gets me overwhelmed

by crybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belly Bulging, Comeplay, Creampies, Degrading Name-Calling/Slut Shaming, Felching, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Louis has a massive cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Slight Exhibitionist Kink, They kind of 69?, Underage Drinking (by American Standards), Underage Drug Use, Very Vague Allusions to Sub and Domspace, gagging, set during the time they were in USA filming wmyb, so Harry is 17 and Louis is 19, some spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Louis’ big, he knows. It’s why they need hours when they have sex, and why they don’t get to fuck often, because when they do, Harry has to be beyond relaxed and Louis has to spend a good half hour fingering him open before he can even think of getting his dick in him, and even then he has to go slow, holding Harry open as his splits him, inch by inch.</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>Harry loves it though, has loved Louis’ cock since he first got his hands on him. It’s kind of strange, because Harry was a tight little virgin and Louis had the Hulk hiding in his trousers, but Harry’s never been anything but enthusiastic.</i></p>
  <p>(harry gets horny when he's high and louis has a huge cock. they fuck on the tour bus)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	gets me overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who follow me on tumblr might know that I've been having trouble writing since my dad passed away unexpectedly in August. So this is the first finished piece of writing I've managed since then which I mostly just wrote to push myself, so sorry it's not that great.
> 
> The idea for this came about after a discussion with M about the rumour of Harry having a panic attack while they were in California filming WMYB and us talking about Louis having a huge cock.
> 
> So yeah, this is a bit of a mess and I was halfway through writing it when I realised they wouldn't need a tourbus when filming, so please bear with me :)
> 
> Also idk their dynamic and their characterisation and just this whole thing is kind of off because I haven't properly written in a few months, so I apologize.
> 
> Also, apologies for how lame this is and for the fact that I just skimmed over this after writing it overnight, so there's probably a lot of errors. Title taken from WMYB because I'm lame and why not.
> 
>  And I tried to tag everything, but let me know if there's anything else I should tag. Louis does call Harry 'slut' in this but I have no idea how to tag that, so if you think my current tag is not sufficient, feel free to give me a suggestion :)
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone  
> **
> 
> r.i.p mck ♡ 1960-2014

Harry goes to his bunk to have a nap as soon as they get back from the pier. Louis still feels like shit for convincing Harry to go on the ride with him, Harry starting to cry and falling into a panic attack as they reached the summit of the stupid ride.

As soon as the ride slowed to a stop and the safety rail was lifted, Louis was helping Harry out, squeezing his hand and walking him to the bathroom. Once he had Harry seated on the bathroom counter, he’d tried to get him to breathe normally, rubbing his hand up and down his thigh as he’d ran his hand under cool water, pressing his wet fingers against Harry’s forehead.

He’d had no idea what to do, stuck to just telling Harry he was okay now and how sorry he was. Harry’d stopped crying after clinging to him for a good ten minutes, offering Louis a shaky smile, but Louis still felt like shit after Harry said it was okay. Even when Harry had shakily started mumbling about how it was stupid of him to even attempt the ride and it wasn’t Louis’ fault, Louis felt awful and dreadful.

One of their handlers had gone on a pharmacy run to get Harry some beta-blockers to calm him down, also getting more condoms as per Zayn’s request, more lube as per Louis’, and a twix for Niall, please. They aren’t going anywhere overnight, but they’re staying the night in their tour bus, rather than in a hotel for God knows why.

Harry’s been asleep for near five hours, still sleeping when Niall and Liam shuffle from the bus’ little lounge and off to bed, and even when Zayn gets out his bottle of whiskey.

Louis loves Zayn, because they seem to agree on everything and Zayn always shares his alcohol. Zayn also has seven seasons of CSI on his laptop and finds it just as cool as Louis does when they cut people open.

They’re a third of the way into his bottle when Zayn disappears to his bunk, coming back with an artfully rolled joint between his fingers, bic lighter in the palm of his hand. Another reason why he loves Zayn is because Zayn’s a master at sneaking weed under the noses of their handlers, and he always shares with Louis. He doesn’t know where Zayn gets it, but he always gets his hands on the high quality shit, the type that Louis gets a nice buzz from after one hit.

Harry stumbles into the little lounge during episode three of season four, after Zayn’s just rolled another joint. He still looks half asleep, hair a ruffled mess where it tumbles across his forehead. He isn’t wearing a shirt, just a pair of Louis’ joggers that are a bit too big for him, Harry showing off the slight tan on his soft tummy and the sunburn on his shoulders and nose after spending hours in the sun for their video. He sits down on the couch next to Louis, arms wrapping around his waist as he mumbles out a greeting, rubbing his cheek against Louis’.

‘Hey baby, sleep well?’ He asks, wrapping his arm around Harry’s bare shoulder. Harry nods, makes a noncommittal sound in his throat.

‘Should have just slept through,’ Louis murmurs into his ear as Harry makes himself comfortable, curled up against his side. Harry shakes his head slightly, still sleepy and cuddly when he settles and focusses on Zayn’s laptop. ‘You feeling better?’ He asks then, guilt still clawing at his tummy. Harry just nods again, pressing a half-hearted kiss to Louis’ chest.

Harry hates CSI but doesn’t say anything, content to just sit and watch quietly. Louis’ got a nice high going, content with his boyfriend under his arm and his best friend next to him and the knowledge that they have nothing to do tomorrow until they finish off filming in the evening.

Zayn takes another hit before he passes it to Louis.

Harry nudges him with his nose and looks up at him, angelic and so fucking young. Louis inhales and holds it before raising his eyebrows to show Harry he’s got his attention.

‘Lou,’ Harry says, soft and sleepy. Louis exhales slowly, smoke clouding from his lips, before he turns back to Harry and tightens his arm around his waist. ‘Yeah babe?’ he asks, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

‘Can I?’ Harry asks, looking almost shy, and Louis frowns, not fully understanding, until Harry points to the joint between his fingers. Harry’s only gotten high a handful of times, so Louis’ kinda surprised, but he nods anyway, hands it over to Harry and watches as he wraps his lips around the filter.

Harry coughs as he hands it back to Louis, who hands it back to Zayn. Louis rubs down his back as Harry softens against him, pliant but more awake than when he stumbled into the little lounge.

Louis takes it back from Zayn after he’s taken another drag, taking a slow hit before he takes hold of Harry’s jaw, tilting his face up and leaning in before he breathes the smoke out into Harry’s mouth. Harry hums happily, breathing out slowly when Louis draws back. Louis repeats, feeding Harry another mouthful of smoke, pressing his thumb against Harry’s mouth to make him hold it longer, pulling down his lower lip to tell him he can release. Harry breathes out, eyes locked with Louis’.

Louis watches his mouth, pink and open and inviting and Louis can’t stop himself from leaning in.

He kisses him slowly, open mouthed with his hand still cradling Harry’s jaw. He feels Harry smiling against his lips, completely yielding to Louis as he makes a soft sound from the back of his throat.

He doesn’t know if the term lightweight still applies with weed, or if it’s just alcohol. Either way, Harry’s a huge lightweight in both senses.

Zayn kicks his knee softly, to get his attention. ‘Don’t you dare start fucking when I’m still in the room.’

Louis rolls his eyes, but Harry lets his hand rest on Louis’ upper thigh, far too close to his cock when they’ve just been scolded for their pda.

Harry’s only been high a few times, but each time he’s been horny as shit, trying to subtly grab at his own cock or subtly grab at Louis’ cock until Louis has to hold his hands by his wrists. Tonight is no different, Harry starting to get restless in his spot under Louis’ arm. He leans up to mouth at Louis’ neck at the same time that his hand crawls the short distance upward into Louis’ lap, palm resting over where his cock is tucked away in his underwear.

Harry presses an open mouthed kiss against his skin before he bares his teeth, biting down and sucking a mark into Louis’ skin. Harry rubs his palm over the bulge of his dick, grinding the heel of his palm against him until Louis’ half hard, Harry breathing against where he’s marked him. Harry gets horny when he’s high, which makes them a good match, because Louis does too.

‘Mine,’ Harry breathes into his neck, which is funny, because Harry isn’t the one who has to watch his boyfriend serenading a pretty, leggy model for a likely few hours tomorrow.

Zayn kicks his knee lazily as warning. When Louis looks over at him he’s not even looking back, watching some dead guy’s autopsy, so he can’t be that bothered.

Harry kisses him then, fitting his palm over the line of Louis’ cock where he’s now sufficiently hard in his joggers. Harry squeezes him, sucking on his lower lip as he does, and Louis can’t help the groan that he pushes into the back of Harry’s throat.

Zayn huffs a breath as he sits up. ‘I’m going to bed before you two start fucking next to me. Try not to get any spunk on the couch.’ His words are filled with mirth, so Louis just gives him his best shit-eating grin as he spins the cap back onto his whiskey, eyeing his laptop before deciding to leave it where it is.

‘Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty.’ Louis calls after him as he walks away, Zayn flashing him the middle finger over his shoulder.

Harry at least has the common sense to look vaguely bashful for a second, before he’s back to full-on horny, scrabbling at Louis’ drawstring. Louis holds him by the wrists, stopping him.

‘Jesus babe, at least wait until he’s asleep,’ he scolds. Harry sighs, but does as he’s told, restless as he pulls Louis’ phone from his pocket, leaning back against the couch before scrolling through Louis’ twitter feed. He gets bored soon enough, sighing as he sets Louis’ Blackberry down next to Zayn’s laptop with a huff.

Harry paws at him as soon as he’s sure Zayn’s asleep in his bunk, or at least near it, and Louis drags his attention away from CSI when Harry climbs into his lap, resigned to the fact he’ll never know who did it if Harry has any say in it.

Harry rests his weight down on Louis’ lap, so that his arse is snug against Louis’ stiffening cock, the bulge of his own dick pressing against Louis’ stomach. He leans down to kiss Louis. ‘Wanna fuck,’ he groans.

Louis raises an eyebrow.

They don’t get to fuck much, because there’s never the time for it, always somewhere they need to be or something they have to be doing, it seems. They never have enough time to do it properly.

Louis’ big, he knows. It’s why they need hours when they have sex, and why they don’t get to fuck often, because when they do, Harry has to be beyond relaxed and Louis has to spend a good half hour fingering him open before he can even think of getting his dick in him, and even then he has to go slow, holding Harry open as his splits him, inch by inch.

Harry loves it though, has loved Louis’ cock since he first got his hands on him. It’s kind of strange, because Harry was a tight little virgin and Louis had the Hulk hiding in his trousers, but Harry’s never been anything but enthusiastic.

‘Come on Lou, let’s fuck. The boys are asleep and we have nowhere we need to be tomorrow morning, so we don’t need any sleep,’ he whines, cow eyes slightly red and his smile blissfully dopey as he wears down Louis’ resolve, grinding his arse against his crotch. ‘We can take as long as we like.’

‘The boys are literally two meters away, you little slag.’ Louis teases, poking at Harry’s bare waist.

Harry groans, springing forward to lick the tip of his nose. ‘Stop being a shithead and fuck me. Otherwise I’ll wake up Niall and see if he wants to.’

Louis tickles his waist, Harry squealing and squirming away from his fingers. ‘You’re such a spoiled little brat.’

Harry sticks out his tongue as he grinds his cock against Louis’. Louis, it seems, is not a strong man when faced with the opportunity of getting to fuck his cute little boyfriend after weeks of handjobs.

‘Okay, tell you what,’ he starts, Harry grinning because he knows he’s won, ‘I’m going to start a new episode of CSI, and you’re going to watch it while I finger you for at least twenty minutes, alright?’ Louis asks, catching Harry’s wrists in his hands as he makes his offer.

Harry beams like the little shit he is, always getting what he wants.

‘Go fetch the lube from my bunk please baby,’ Louis asks as he taps Harry off his lap, reaching to skip to the next episode before he lies back on the couch, stretching out happily as Harry comes back, new bottle of lube in his hands. They don’t really need condoms anymore, not since they were both tested a few weeks ago. They’ve only fucked twice since, but both instances were beautiful, come-filled experiences.

Louis nods at him before he pats his chest. Harry cocks his head in question, but when Louis pats his chest again, he scrambles to follow orders, pushing down his (Louis’) joggers until they’re a puddle at his feet. The little tart isn’t wearing pants, which is kind of normal, but it’s still hot as fuck. Harry’s got a gorgeous cock, fat and pink and almost as pretty as him. But he’s got an even lovelier arse, and a love for having a cock up said arse (whenever he actually gets it) like nothing Louis’ never encountered.

Harry comes closer to him, looking down at Louis’ chest as he passes him the lube. ‘You sure?’

Louis just pats his chest once again before taking the lube from him.

Harry does as told, straddling Louis’ waist, arse facing him, before Louis takes hold of his hips, urging him upwards so he’s closer.

Harry gets comfortable as Louis uncaps the lube, drizzling it over his fingers as Harry settles, arse in Louis’ face.

Bodies are amazing, he thinks as traces his finger over Harry’s hole. It’s so tiny and pretty and pink and Louis has no idea how he manages to get his cock in there, let alone how Harry can love it as much as he does.

He fucks Harry lazily with one digit, stroking him smoothly inside because Harry needs to learn to be patient. He curls his finger inside Harry, stroking over his prostate until Harry’s grinding down on his hand, panting against Louis’ upper thigh as he pushes his arse back. He’s greedy as hell, but Louis loves him anyway, presses another finger inside of him.

Harry’s moaning softly, and Louis can’t help it when he cranes his head to lick around his fingers. Harry gasps, but pushes his hips back, and Louis can feel how hard he is, pressed between them.

Back when Louis had been quite certain he was straight, he loved eating pussy like nothing else. Eating Harry out is very different, but he loves it just the same. He could gladly spend an entire weekend with Harry on his face, bouncing on his tongue. Christ, he could probably even go for a whole week.

When Harry’s open enough and wet with lube, and even Louis’ come that one time, Louis could maybe believe that he’s eating out a girl. He’d called Harry’s arse a pussy one time and Harry had clenched down around his fingers and came hard all over his trembling tummy. He’s saving that knowledge for a rainy day.

Harry toys with his waistband as Louis presses in a third finger, spreading them as he licks at Harry’s rim. Harry pushes down his waistband then, reaching inside his pants to wrap his hand around Louis’ cock.

Louis pulls his fingers out as Harry mouths at his cock, Louis wiping his tongue over his hole as Harry sucks his tip into his mouth. He flutters his tongue against Harry, hummingbird fast, as Harry moans around him. He loves this, getting to trace over Harry with his tongue where no one else has been, getting to tease open his tiny little hole with the tip of his tongue until Harry’s gasping.

Harry swallows around him, mouth stretched wide around him. Louis isn’t overly long, but he knows he’s overly thick. The fact that Harry’s stupid huge mouth has to stretch wide to suck him is testament enough. Harry’s nothing but eager, working his fist over his base as he dribbles spit from the sides of his mouth. Louis groans against his arse as his cock bumps against the back of Harry’s throat, Harry gagging slightly around him before swallowing around him repeatedly. Harry probably gives the best head in the world, fervent and sloppy as he tries to take as much of him as he can. He’s even better at spreading his legs though.

They’ve spent the better part of the past year with their mouths on each other’s cocks, but Harry is really something else, sucking Louis happily until he’s coming down his throat, or coming on his face. Louis is probably the luckiest bastard in the world, part of a band with a slow-and-steady increasing fame _and_ a little self-proclaimed cockslut to call his own.

Harry gags around him again as Louis presses his three fingers back into him, wet with lube and spit and instantly crooking to jab against his spot, fucking him hard on his fingers until he whimpers, arse grinding back willingly.

Harry’s cock is wet where it’s pressed between them, arse wet to match, and Louis thinks he’s probably as open as Louis’ going to get him before Louis explodes from how badly he wants to get his cock in him.

‘You wanna get up quick, babe?’ Louis says, pressing a soft kiss to his arsecheek, then another over his little hole. Harry gives his cock a long lick up the spine, kitten-licking his tip before he lets go of Louis’ cock and sits back on Louis’ chest, climbing off him clumsily. Apparently the combination of weed, Harry, and sex doesn’t result in poise.

Louis sits up and pulls off his t-shirt, reaching for the lube where it’s slid down into the crease between cushions, before he pats the couch next to him for Harry to sit down as he stands up, kicking off his trackies.

‘Lie back for me, baby,’ Louis tells him, working slick all over his cock as Harry contorts on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest and arse nearly hanging off. His eyes are wide and hazy, glued to Louis’ slick cock as he gravitates closer.

Harry’s hard against his soft tummy, prick fat and full as he reaches behind himself, using the palm of his hand to hold himself open as he sucks his lower lip into his mouth like some sort of tempting nymph, blinking up at Louis coquettishly.

Louis softens his knees, hips pressing forward until he’s rubbing the head of his cock against Harry’s hole. He’s so wet and open that Louis just has to lean forward slightly before he’s sinking in slowly. Harry gasps softly, the sound turning into a soft moan as his eyes close.

Harry’s other hand drifts back, grazing at where Louis’ pressing into him and just hovering like some sort of intuitive reflex, ready to push away if it’s too much.

He’s not as opened up as he normally is, Louis’ rushed fingerfucking hardly on par with how he usually opens him up slowly with the occasional aid of his tongue.

The hand holding himself open goes to Louis’ thigh as his fingers ghosting against Louis’ cock go to where Louis is splitting him, pressing down in an attempt to ease the stretch. Harry winces when Louis nudges his hips forward and Louis starts drawing out, ready to rather bury his head between Harry’s thighs and eat him out until he comes because he refuses to hurt his baby, but Harry curls his fingers around Louis’ thigh as best he can, looking up at him with a crease between his eyebrows and a look of horny determination.

His hands hover nervously, one against his thigh and the other next to his hole. Louis presses in deeper, both of Harry’s hands slipping down to hold himself open, spreading himself before he shudders and one hand shoots up to press at Louis’ thigh, halting him as he takes a deep breath.

‘You’re doing so well darling,’ Louis encourages, looking down to where he’s pressing in. It’s heady, because when he tilts his hips up, he can see the press of it through Harry’s tummy, can see how much he’s stretching Harry’s little body.

Harry nods, takes a deep breath before his hands go back to spreading himself, his body relaxing slightly. Louis presses in deeper, Harry taking a deep breath as he fucks forward slowly, halfway inside of him.

Louis punches the air out of him, rocks his hips back and forth, fucking Harry shallowly with as much as Harry can take as Harry groans lowly. He draws his hips out before pressing back in, leaning into where his hand rests beside Harry’s waist, pushing forward as Harry opens up further around him.

Louis stays still for a second, letting Harry adjust as Harry’s fingers go back to touch where they meet, rubbing over where his rim is pulled taut as Louis lowers himself down onto his elbow so that he can kiss him, cupping his jaw as Harry tries to adjust.

‘You good babe?’

Harry nods, eyes closed as his hand goes down to his cock, stroking himself as distraction.

‘Sore? We can stop,’

Harry shakes his head, opening his eyes before reaching up to curl his fingers around Louis’ neck and draw him in. ‘S’good, just a lot. I feel really full, like there’s nowhere else for you to go.’ He runs his hand over his stomach as he says it, resting over where Louis’ distorting him, his belly bulging from his cock.

Louis laughs, just wanting to be sure Harry’s not in tremendous pain (even though Harry actually went wild when Louis tried tying him up, spanked his arse raw until Harry was sobbing, a few weeks ago, coming all over himself with barely a touch to his prick)

Louis draws back, straightening out his arm as he starts to fuck Harry with what he can, rocking his hips into him gently as Harry looks torn between ecstasy and agony. He just fucks him with a gentle rhythm, allowing him to relax and get used to the feel of him as Harry keeps his hand resting over his belly.

Harry starts panting, his stiff prick wet at the tip as his eyelashes flutter, clearly finally enjoying himself. Louis leans forward to press his knee flat to his chest, hand resting in the crook behind his knee and holding him open as his hips speed up, fucking him a bit harder so with each thrust he can go a tiny bit deeper as Harry holds himself open.

Louis pulls out, reaching for the lube and squirting some more into his palm to rub over his length, rubbing the excess in his palm over Harry’s pink hole, already looking swollen and Louis must be really high because he kind of wants to apologize to it, for making Harry’s little pretty hole open up for his little monster.

He tells Harry this, earning one loud laugh before Harry’s biting at his wrist to smother it. Harry trails his hand down his body and presses at himself, two fingers slipping in easily as he crooks them open, giving himself a little more stretch before Louis is leaning back in, the head of his cock catching on Harry’s slick rim.

It’s easier pressing in this time, and he hooks his hands under Harry’s knees, pressing one against his chest and the other down against the couch, watching how easily Harry folds up for him as he drives his cock back into him. He squeezes at the soft skin behind his knees, fucking him shallowly as Harry bites down on his finger.

All of Harry’s laughter disappears in his throat when Louis fucks him, driving in harder so that each thrust punches a sharp breath out of him, his mouth open and eyes all pupil as he looks up at Louis, one hand still resting on his arse to keep him spread as he reaches up to pull at his nipple with the other, rolling it between his fingertips until it’s hard and dark against his chest, reaching across to do the same to the other as Louis fucks him hard and slow.

Louis sweating, trying hard to keep his tempo slow and teasing but failing and speeding up as Harry pants underneath him.

‘Hold yourself open,’ Louis instructs him. Harry complies, spreading his arse as Louis pulls out before sinking in as far as Harry’s body allows in one smooth thrust.

Harry looks like he’s going to come, biting hard into his lip as he moans, cock wet and red against the line of his hip, and Louis’ close to letting him, close to wrapping his fist around Harry’s cock and fucking the come out of him, but at the same time he isn’t ready to stop fucking him.

He pulls out and flips him over before Harry can even blink, encouraging a slightly dazed Harry up onto his knees with hands on his hips, Harry’s cheek pressed against the couch and neck twisted to try and look back at him as Louis nudges his knees wider, kneeling behind him as Harry displays his arse.

He squeezes Harry’s hips, pulling them up slightly so that Harry’s body follows, back arching and arse opening up for him. He spreads Harry open with his thumbs, hole wet and pink and shiny and begging for him to fill up. He keeps one hand on his arse as he takes holds of his dick, leaning forward and sliding his head over his rim, slipping from the excess lube.

He slides in in one smooth thrust, pressing in until he’s halfway and Harry moans softly before Louis swats his arse as warning.

It’s a sight, Harry’s little heart-shaped arse and tiny hole wedged open by the girth of his cock, arse cheek tinged red from Louis’ light hit with his hand resting on his arse possessively, the other holding him at the nip of his waist, exaggerated when he’s this arched down, offering his arse up to Louis.

Louis squeezes at his waist before drawing Harry back slightly onto him. Harry earns himself another, harder smack when he moans again.

He moves his hand from waist to shoulder, pulling Harry back onto him as he pushes his hips forward, sliding in slow and only stopping once his hips are flush to his arse and Harry’s gasping wetly.

Harry breathes out deeply, knees shuffling to spread wider as Louis gives him a bit of time to adjust, trailing his hand down the arch of his spine to where he’s spreading him, rubbing his thumb across where Harry’s red and tight around him.

‘Fuck baby, you open up so nicely for me. So full for me.’ Louis murmurs, teasing his thumb against his rim and briefly contemplating working his thumb in alongside himself. Harry’s breath hitches and he tenses, almost as if he can hear Louis’ thoughts, only relaxing when Louis trails his hand down to sit in the centre of his arse cheek, using both hands to knead at his soft flesh, shifting his hips slightly as he spreads his arse. ‘Your little body was made to take a cock.’

Harry whimpers, pressing his face into the couch as Louis returns his hands to where they were, one on his shoulder and one on his arse, as he draws out before fucking back in in one smooth stroke.

He sets a slow pace as he fucks into him hard, Harry’s arse smacking against his hips each time he bottoms out so that if any of the boys were to wake up and hear them, it would be obvious what they’re doing. Harry moans again, and Louis pulls out, reaching for where his pants are crumpled on the floor beside him. He bunches them up, leaning forward and pressing the fabric against Harry’s lips until Harry opens his mouth, accepting the gag.

Louis curls back over Harry’s body as he presses in again, leaning his weight into his arm and pressing Harry’s chest down against the couch for leverage to fuck him hard, his thighs slapping against Harry’s when he leans into it. Harry feels so tiny like this, little enough for Louis to pin down, holding him down and fucking him hard. At the rate Harry’s growing, he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to toss him around effortlessly. He has a strong feeling that Harry could be three heads taller than him and Louis would still be able to bend him over and stuff him full of his cock. Harry could probably be a giant and he’d still drop down onto his knees for Louis at the raise of an eyebrow.

Harry’s hot and tight around him, eyes squeezed shut as his breathing stutters and Louis speeds up fucking him. Louis removes his hand from Harry’s arse to rather lean over him and wrap his fingers around Harry’s wrist where he’s gripping onto the couch cushion, Harry’s eyes flicking open as Louis draws his hand to his tummy. He presses Harry’s palm against his belly, holding his hand there as he fucks downward so that they can feel him move against his tummy.

Harry makes what sounds like a moan mixed with a sob around his underwear, turning his face into the couch and fucking back to meet Louis’ thrusts, hand still resting against his lower stomach to feel the line of Louis inside of him.

Louis’ gonna come, can feel it building up the line of his spine as he drags his hand down Harry’s tummy, careful not to touch Harry’s cock before he palms at his balls, giving them a gentle tug that makes Harry’s hips jerk forward, a loud sound trying to rumble from his chest but smothered by his pants.

Louis presses down against his taint, dragging his hips down and out so that he rubs over his spot before ramming against it on the in-thrust, stimulating his sensitive spot inside and out.

He gives Harry’s arse a half-hearted thwack before he pulls him apart, craning his neck and spitting down, his spit landing on Harry’s stretched rim. He gives him a hard smack, pushing him down where he’s propped up on his forearm, arching his arse up more for Louis to sink in deep, fucking Harry hard and raw, hand gripping tight onto the soft of him as his other hand trails down to swat at his flank.

‘You gonna come for me Harry?’ He asks lowly, nails digging into his arse as he shadows over Harry’s back, his sweaty front pressed up against him, mouth against his ear. ‘Gonna come on my cock like a good little slut?’

Harry nods, eyes squeezed shut as he uncurls his fingers from their vice-grip on the couch cushion, travelling south to between his legs. Louis catches him by the wrist, bringing his hand behind his back, elbow bent. He knows what the name does to him. Harry’s been hinting at all sorts of things that turn him on and Louis’ been trying his best to catch them. Harry admitted to loving being called a slut after a long talk with Louis, where they discussed everything they liked and didn't, and they both agreed that they love it when Louis takes control and roughs Harry up a bit. He loves how willing Harry is to put all the control in Louis’ hands, somehow making Louis feel like he has absolutely no control at the same time.

‘Stay.’ He commands, releasing his hold and trusting Harry to keep his hand where it is but leaning over him and sandwiching his hand between his chest and Harry to be sure, holding himself up on his elbow as he reaches down to loosely cup his hand around Harry’s fat cock. ‘This is all you get, baby. Need to train you to come on a cock with no help.’

He knows Harry could if it came down to it, could get Harry to come without touching his cock if Louis spoke to him filthy enough, but Harry needs some encouragement, so Louis’ working up to it.

He’s hardly giving him anything, hand holding his cock still against his belly and giving Harry the tiniest bit of friction, but Harry fucks his hips forward into it, moaning around the fabric in his mouth. Louis swipes his thumb over Harry’s tip, dipping into his slit so that Harry makes what sounds like a sob, his breathing hitched and heavy. He’s so wet, cock dripping prefuck and arse dripping lube and he’s so good, sweating and panting as he arches underneath him.

‘Put your hand back baby,’ Louis huffs against his ear, Harry instantly complying, weight settling into his shoulders as he’s left without a hand to lean on, hand resting over his tummy so that he can feel Louis as he fucks him.

'Come on pet, show me what a little slut you are. Show me how good you come for me.’ Louis purrs, stroking Harry's head with his thumb before sliding his palm up to cup around his tip, ready for it when Harry tenses, moaning loud against his gag before going quiet as he comes mostly into Louis' hand, hips fucking forward slightly as Louis fucks him through it.

Harry's breathing heavy as his cock kicks, Louis trying catch most of him because he has no idea how to get come stains out of couches and he refuses to give Zayn reason to be smug.

Harry rocks forward off of Louis' cock before he crumbles down onto his front, breathing hard through his nose before Louis slips off the couch, kneeling in front of his boy and pulling his underwear out his mouth. He leans in to kiss him gently, before he offers his come-filled hand up to him, watching as Harry instantly starts licking up his mess.

Louis strokes through his hair until he's done, scratching softly behind his ears before kissing his temple and climbing back onto the couch between where Harry's legs are splayed open, one leg still bent at the knee and wedged underneath him, the other hanging off the couch.

'Can you hold yourself open for me, pet?' Louis asks, stroking himself to ease the edge as Harry complies, hands going to his arse to spread himself, turning his cheek against the couch to look back at him, eyes wide and hazy.

Louis presses back into him smoothly, resting his hands on either side of Harry's waist, pinning him down as he fucks him hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm as Harry breathes hard, lets him use him until his toes are curling, a low groan sounding from his chest as his hips still, coming inside his boy.

He fucks Harry slowly until the ecstasy has melted away, pulling out and sitting back on his heals to catch his breath. Harry looks blissful and sleepy, hands still resting on the soft curve of his arse, but not holding himself open. He's still breathing deep, but he seems mostly fine, just sweaty and well-fucked.

Louis taps his hip with two fingers, making a soft sound in his throat. 'Can you get back up on your knees again for me please baby?'

Harry nods lazily before he's shuffling himself up onto his knees, head resting on his folded forearms. Louis gets comfortable behind him before he spreads him with his thumbs.

He's fucked open, slick and pink and stretched and Louis's cock gives a weak kick as his come starts dribbling out, down the line of his taint. One look between Harry's legs and he can see Harry hasn't gone completely soft yet.

He curls his fist around him, Harry gasping surprisedly before he moans weakly when Louis thumbs over his tip, wet with his own come.

'Lou,' Harry groans weakly, but he doesn't ask him to stop, just squirms and lets Louis work over his sensitive cock before he leans in, licking up over his hole.

Harry moans, Louis slapping where his thigh and arse meet sharply before stretching his arm and pressing three fingers against Harry's lips. Harry sucks them in eagerly, whimpering around them as his eyes squeeze shut and Louis sets about sucking his come from Harry’s abused arsehole.

Louis knows how sensitive he must feel, sore and raw as Louis jerks him off loosely and starts at working his tongue inside his wet hole, lapping at his own come as it drips out of Harry.

Louis eats him out while Harry bites down on his fingers, hips shifting back against Louis' mouth and forward into his hand.

He lets go of Harry's dick once he's fully hard again, flushed and arched up against his tummy as Louis sucks two fingers into his mouth, pressing them into his well-fucked hole easily. He spreads them into a v so that he can lick in easier, fucking his tongue inside Harry and eating his own come out of him.

Harry moans around his fingers, arching back against Louis' mouth as he withdraws his digits and rather uses his hand to palm at his arsecheek and hold him open, licking around Harry's rim before fluttering his tongue against his hole, working the tip of his tongue inside of him as Harry drools around his fingers. He sucks again, wanting to lick up each drop of himself.

Louis pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before pressing two fingers back to Harry's arse, fucking into him fast.

'You gonna come again baby?' He coos, his wrist straining. Harry shakes his head. 'Yes you are, come on baby, I know you can come again for me. My good little slut, show me how much you love getting fucked.'

Harry moans, hips fucking forward against nothing, trying to get friction on his dripping cock, and Louis feels pity. 'You're going to be quiet now, right baby?' He asks, drawing his fingers from Harry's mouth and navigating them south as he nods, wrapping his spit-slick digits around Harry's thick cock, fist tight as he jerks him off just under his head.

Harry moans, looks like he can't help it, as his toes curl and he fucks into Louis' fist and Louis fucks his fingers into him. Louis wants to give him a smack but his hands are occupied, so he just lowers his voice and tells Harry, 'Keep quiet, baby.'

Harry nods but then he's moaning again, small and tinny as Louis crooks his fingers at his prostate, rubbing around his spot in small circles. He's panting, and fuck, Louis can see that his eyelashes are wet, his cheeks pink and mouth swollen from being stretched open and bitten into, face smushed against his arms as he bites down on his forearm.

He rubs over his slit as precome beads at the tip, Harry making a sound like he's gasping for breath and crying, ending in a weak little moan. Fuck, Louis' wrist is starting to cramp up, but Harry's so worked up, hips stuttering and sweat dotting the dip of his spine, mouth open in a sweet moan.

'Come on baby, have to be quiet. You'll wake up the others.' Louis warns, but Harry moans louder at that, taking deep breaths. 'Or is that what you want?'

Harry bites into his lower lip, pressing his face into his arms as he whines in the back of his throat. Christ, this is new. Louis should probably remember this.

‘That what you want? Want them to wake up and come see how good you open up for me? Want them to just pull you away and take turns on you, split you open on their cocks.’ Louis’ running his mouth, babbling the first thing that comes to mind, but Harry’s loving it, mewling and bucking into his fist. ‘You want the boys to see what a little slut you are? Want them to pass you around and take turns fucking you, filling you up with their come, before passing you back to me? Want to be a little fucktoy for us to use whenever we want? Our slutty little-'

Harry tenses up, thighs spasming as he mewls, coming all over his tummy and Louis' hand, clenching down around Louis' fingers, just rocking slowly on his knees through the shock of it.

He's breathing heavy and wet, gasping and panting for air. Louis pulls his fingers out of him and stops stroking his sensitive cock to flip him over onto his back.

He brushes Harry's fringe out of his eyes, stroking down his cheek with the back of his finger as Harry takes deep breaths, chest slowly rising and falling with his laboured breathing, before he opens his eyes and looks up at Louis, smile setting on his pretty mouth.

'That was amazing.' He sighs happily, looking up at Louis dreamily.

'Yeah,' Louis agrees, smiling back before getting a good look at him. He's got a nice flush spreading from his cheeks to his neck, right down to his tummy, which is smeared with his own come, still trembling minutely from his orgasm. 'You okay? I didn't go too far?' He asks cautiously, running his hands up and down Harry's thighs gently. He looks completely fucked out. Louis feels kinda the same, but also like he could run fifty laps and probably address a nation, while Harry just looks like he's stuck in a daydream.

Harry smiles, making grabby hands at him as he spreads his thighs wide enough for Louis to crawl between. Louis looks down at his hand full of Harry's come before he wipes it down Harry's side. Harry looks awfully affronted, mouth falling open in shock, before Louis pounces on him, kissing him square on the mouth.

'You're disgusting.' Harry whines, but he leans up to kiss Louis again, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Louis flicks his tongue against Harry's, hitching Harry’s thigh higher up on his waist before sliding his hand down to cup his bum. 'You know I had my tongue up your ass a second ago?'

Harry rolls his eyes before he kisses him again. He's now got Harry's come smeared on himself and his mouth tastes like lube and Harry's thighs are slick against his, but he feels content.

He pulls back, looking down at Harry before flicking his sunburnt nose. 'You sure we're okay? Wanna talk about it?'

'No, we're fine. It was amazing, love it when you fuck me and do your,' he pauses, Louis raising an eyebrow as he twirls a wayward curl of Harry's around his finger, 'Your control thing. S'nice. I like it when you boss me around and stuff.'

He's blushing, which is adorable. Sometimes Louis forgets he's only seventeen and was a virgin until half a year ago. 'And the dirty talk?'

Harry bites his lip, his cheek dimpling with a smile. 'No that was - great, really really great.'

'Okay,' Louis sighs, resting his forehead against Harry's. ‘I swear, one day I’m gonna get carpal tunnel from fingerfucking you, or using that little toy of yours. Jesus.’

Harry giggles, reaches for where Louis’ hand is still on his arse before bringing it to his mouth and kissing his wrist. ‘If it helps, it would be for a good cause. You’re very good at it.’

‘Oh, you flatter me baby.’ Louis teases, before his mouth stretches in a yawn. 'We should probably clean ourselves off and head to bed.'

Harry frowns. 'No, m'lazy, and wanna be with you a bit longer.'

It's more sincere than Harry has a right to be so soon after Louis' fucked him hard and called him a slut, but Louis smiles down at his boy before he pushes off, pulling Harry up until they're sitting side by side somewhat normally on the couch. CSI is still playing, which feels quite awkward.

Louis reaches for Zayn's computer as Harry stretches out his legs, languid before he curls up against Louis like some sort of spoiled kitten. Louis pauses the episode, tucking Harry under his arm and resting Zayn's laptop on his thighs.

'Let's see what type of porn Zayn's into.' Harry suggests, snuggling under his arm.

Louis squeezes his sunburnt shoulder, smiling because of how much he loves his boy. 'Great minds think alike.'

Harry snorts. ‘Orgasms make you really lame, Lou.’

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the tumble @schoolgirlharry if you want


End file.
